TheAdvantage\\ATodoDekuFanfic\\
by RainicornSC
Summary: Izuku is and author, Shoto is filthy rich. In order to gain some much needed money, Mina pursuades Izuku to find something that one may call a Sugar Daddy. By chance, Izuku lands himself the best Sugar Daddy someone could ask for.
1. ShotoTodoroki

Izuku sat on his couch, staring into space. He watched the water droplets race down the window. Slowly but surely joining the pool of water that was starting to form on the edge of the window seal, before spilling out onto the grass.

The rain poured, creating a loud yet calming noise that helped clear Izuku's mind. All the nonsense that his friends had filled it with previously that day. All the fake facts and the silly rhymes. The harsh comments and the compliments. All of it.

As the greenette continued his daily ritual, a beam of lightning struck the street near his house, followed by a loud crash that surely would shake the pencils on his desk. The desk that was covered with papers and eraser shavings. The desk where Izuku would sit and write, hour after hour, all day long until his friends dragged him out of his house. That was Izuku's life. Wake up, eat, write, and sleep.

It seemed to work for Izuku pretty well. He didn't mind not interacting with people that often. It definitely helped his anxiety. When his friends did take him out, Izuku made sure not to talk too much.

"Hey Mido! How have you been? I haven't seen you a lot lately!" Mina skipped up to Izuku (who had wandered out into his front yard), linking her arm in his as she dragged the male with her to a nearby cafe.

"Oh, hi Ashido! I'm, im fine. I mean, I _have_ been fine" Izuku struggled to find his words as he walked into the building, getting squished in between his friend and the door frame.

"Oh that's great! What have you been doing lately that's kept you in your house all this time?" Mina raised her eyebrows to emphasize her curiosity.

"I've started a new book."

"Oh! Awesome! What's it 'bout?"

"Well, the main character lives in a society with powers called quirks. He was born without a quirk, so he got bullied for it throughout his middle school years. Right before he applies for a high school, his idol hero chooses him as his successor. So the boy gets a quirk. I was thinking of making the story about how the boy becomes the number one hero. What do you think?" Izuku turned to Mina, who was awestruck. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"Wow! Mido! That's so creative! I can't wait to read it!" Mina jumped up from her chair, grabbing hold of Izuku's hands.

"Y-you think so!?" Izuku's eyes lit up for the first time that day. Happiness engulfed Izuku, a smile stretching from ear to ear. His eyes glossed over, light catching in them.

"Yeah!"

"Hi, I'm Haley. I will be your waitress today!" A tall lady walked up to Izuku and Mina.

"Hi, yeah, can I get an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin?" Mina started, smiling at the lady.

"Of course!" Haley turned to Izuku, "And for you sir?"

"Huh? O-oh. I'm not gonna get anything" Izuku scrated thw back of his next, smiling sheepishly.

"He'll have the same, thank you!" Mina ordered for Izuku as the lady nodded as walked away. "Don't have any money today either, huh?"

Izuku nodded, looking at his hands in his lap. He hadn't published a book in over a year and his sales had died down.

"So you have like, no money? At all?"

"Well, I mean, I have _some_ money, but I'm saving that for when I have to go shopping."

"What about when you have to go somewhere far away?" Mina looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I usually walk, unless it's too far too. Then I ride my bike" Izuku looked up at the food that was being placed on the table. He smiled at the waitress and reached for his drink, sipping it. "I'll pay you back when I have the money.

"No, you won't. I have an even better idea!" Mina smiled her devilish smile, looking at her friend who was thoroughly scared.

"What, what do you you mean?"

"You want to repay me, then you will trust me" Mina's smile turned into a smirk. Izuku nodded and looked at his friend, waiting for her to continue. "We're gonna get you a sugar daddy."

"WHAT!? Mina are you insane!?" Izuku stood, slamming his hands in the table. Multiple people looked their way, before Mina smiled at them telling them that everything was fine.

"Wohoho, you first named me!" Mina laughed at the greenette's reaction.

"Well Yeah! You're going insane!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Midoriya."

Izuku nodded, sitting back down. He took another sip of his drink before clearing his throat, "Fine, FINE!" He threw his arms up in defeat. "I'll go on your stupid app and message some stupid guy who will probably think I'm just a stupid toy that he can throw around!"

"First of all, how dare you! I spent a lot of time making that app! Second of all, If any guy treats you as a toy he won't live to see the light of day. Third of all, I've been secretly messaging guys on my app! I can already think of a few people who might work! You can message them and then choose who you want to meet up with!" Mina smiled again, giggling the entire time she talked.

"Okay" Izuku downloaded the app, before creating an account.

"Can I choose your username!?" Mina asked, jumping out of her chair.

"Yeah!" Izuku didn't see anything wrong with letting his friend choose his user name. He handed her his phone before shortly taking it back and looking at his newly made account.

**_Bunny_Izu.M_**

_**'**I should have know...' _Izuku thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Here are the names of the guys who I want you to message!" Mina showed Izuku her phone. Izuku types in the first guys user name.

••

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Hi! I'm Izuku!_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Hello Izuku, I'm Shoto. It's nice to meet you._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_It's nice to meet you too! How are you?_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_I'm doing quite alright, thank you for asking. Are you looking for a Sugar Daddy?_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Uh, well, yeah I guess. If I'm being honest I wasn't too fond of the idea, but my friend insisted that I do. _

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Ah, I see. I understand where you are coming from. Meeting up with a stranger just for him to use you as a play thing so you can have some of his money. I don't like the idea of that all too much either._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Oh? So why did you make an account?_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Ah well, you see, my older siblings were talking about the possibilities of them becoming Sugar Daddies, but they had said that most Sugar Daddies use their 'babies' just as toys. I objected to this opinion, but they didn't believe me. So, I created this account to prove them wrong. I guess I got a little carried away, because the next thing I know I'm messaging with this cute little green fluff ball of a thing. You are quite adorable, you know that?_

_**Bunny_Izu.M**_

_Huh? I don't know what you mean by that!_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_What I mean is that you are quite adorable. I did say that, didn't I?_

_••_

Mina giggled as she read over Izuku's shoulder. She looked at Izuku, then back to his phone, before she snatched it out of his hands and ran back to her seat

**••**

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_I've gotta say, you are quite attractive yourself! Whaddya say we meet up and do a little something somthin eh?_

**••**

Izuku quickly took his phone back, looking at what Mina has written, "Ah! Ashido!" Izuku fumbled with his phone as Mina laughed.

••

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_What? Izu are you okay?_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Ahh! I'm so sorry! My friend stole my phone! Also, Izu?_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Ah that makes sense. And yeah, if you don't like it I can call you Izuku. I don't want to make you uncomfortable._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Ahh, no it's fine! I-I kinda like it... _

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Oh, good. Well, do you want to meet up? It's pretty obvious that your friend wants us to..._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Oh! Yeah! Actually, when I was looking at your profile, I saw that you live only a town away from me! That's probably why you're one of the people my friend listed._

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Oh. Interesting. Well, would you like to meet up tomorrow? I'm not busy._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Ah! Well look at that! Neither am I! Yes, tomorrow would be perfect!_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Okay great! I'll pick you up around 12:00? _

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Yeah! My address is xxxxx _

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Okay thank you. I will see you then!_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Yeah! See ya Shochan!_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Shochan???_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Ah... well cause you call me Izu I thought it would be alright! _

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_It is. Ah it's late. Goodnight Izu._

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_'Night Shochan!_

_••_

Mina squealed as she took the check from Haley. She bounced over to Izuku who's face was as pink as herself. Giggling, Mina payed for their food, grabbed Izuku's muffin, which he did not eat, and dragged the greenette out of the cafe.

"Mido! You got yourself a date! With my help, of course!" Mina laughed as she started to skip.

Izuku ran to keep up with his friend. Sooner or later he was laughing along with her as they made their way back to the male's house.

•••


	2. TheDate

Izuku woke up, the sun shunting through his curtains, tinting his room with a green ora. His arms stretched high above his head as he sat up, barely opening his eyes. Glancing at his clock, Izuku reached for his phone on the bedside table.

••

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_Good morning Izu, I'm going to be there in about two hours. You don't have to wear anything fancy, just something cute. Who am I kidding, though, you look great in everything!_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_'Morning Shochan! I can't wait to see you today! What are we gonna do?_

**Shoto_Todoroki**

_I was thinking we could go out to brunch and go shopping. Is that okay with you?_

**Bunny_Izu.M**

_Sounds great! See ya soon!_

_••_

Izuku smiles to himself as he sat his phone on his table. Getting out of bed, the boy wandered into his bathroom. He reached for his hairbrush, staring at himself through the mirror. Izuku brushed his hair, the green fluff almost completely laying flat. To fluff it up a bit, Izuku shook his head rapidly. Izuku places his hairbrush back in it's original spot, before getting his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror the entire time.

Once Izuku finished, he walked out of his bathroom, a smile finally starting to take over his face. Izuku sped up his pace as we walked to his closet. Looking through the small assortment of clothes, his eyes landed on a green cropped hoodie and black jean booty shorts.

Quickly throwing the garments on, Izuku looked at the clock once more. _'I have enough time'_ he thought to himself as he walked back into the bathroom. The greenette pulled out a small box from under his counter. He dug through it, pulling out an item every so often.

Izuku put the makeup on, taking his time so he wouldn't look too bad on his date. He finished his look, carefully brining his eyeliner to a soft point.

"Perfect" he mumbled to himself before he quickly put everything away, not caring about organizing it.

Izuku walked back into his room. He grabbed a small bag and put a few things in it. His phone, earbuds, a charger, a pen, a small pad of paper, and his wallet. _'I can't make him pay for everything.'_

Izuku's thought were interrupted by a knock on his apartment door. Smiling brightly, Izuku walked to the door and opened it.

"Shochan!" Izuku engulfed the taller male in a hug, snuggling his head into the crook of the other's neck.

"Hello Izu," Todoroki smiles softly as he hugged the smaller male back, "You ready to go?"

Izuku let go of Shoto, "Yeah! I just have to put on some shoes, you may come in if you would like to!" The boy turned and swiftly walked to his closet, opening it again to find a small bin with very few pairs of shoes in it.

"Izu, I don't mean to be rude, but are those all the clothes you have?" Shoto walked up behinde Izuku who was sitting on the floor and tying his lace up boots.

"Haha, yeah! I don't really have that much money..." Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No shit..." Shoto mumbled as he let his eyes wander around Izu's room.

He had a small, twin sized bed. Izuku could barely fit on it himself, let alone if the two of them if they end up needing somewhere to spend the night. Izuku also had a small desk, covered with papers, crumpled and flat. Shoto let himself wander to the desk, his eyes landing on a note that was in the corner of his desk.

_$7540.45 _

"Hey, Izu, what's this?" Shoto gestured to the small piece of paper.

"Oh, that, that's how much money I have to get by the end of the month in order to, to pay rent" Izuku looked down, finding sudden interest in his feet.

"Oh? I could give you the money if you would like," Shoto turned to Izuku, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"N-no! It's fine! Heh.. we should get going! I'm getting hungry!" Izuku praised himself for changing the topic.

"Oh, okay" Shoto walked out the door, Izuku following behind shortly. They walked down the hallway and out of the door. Im front was a very nice car. Shoto opened a door for Izuku. The greenette smiled and climbed in carefully. Once Shoto got in the car as well, he told his driver an address.

"So, Shochan, where are we going?" Izuku looked at Shoto who was sitting on the other side of the lounge chair.

"Wherever you want. I asked my driver to take us to town square. We can walk around there a bit if you would like," Shoto smiled before sliding on the seat closer to Izuku. He sat only a foot away from the other.

"Oh! Really? I've never been to town square!" Izuku smiled brightly at his friend.

"Why not?" Shoto had a look of no emotion on his face. He stared at Izuku, attempting to pry an answer out of him.

"Ah, well, I've never really had enough money to go to a lot of the places there..." Izuku smiled sheepishly.

"Well, now you do" Shoto smiled as the car stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for the two men. Lifting a hand, Shoto helped Izu out of the car, before thanking his driver and walking off. Izuku did the same, walking fast to catch up with Shoto.

"Where do you want to eat? You said you were hungry, right?" Shoto looked at Izuku, who's eyes were shining like the ocean on a summer day. Well, at least a green ocean.

Izuku looked around for a bit, until his eyes landed on a small restaurant in between two clothing stores. "Let's go to the ramen place!" Izuku pointed to the store. Shoto looked where the other was pointing, nodded, and grabbed the other's hand and led him to the restaurant.

Izuku blushed heavily as Shoto intertwined their fingers. The walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder until they sat down at a table. A waiter walked over to the two.

"Hello sir's. I'm Alex, and I will be your waiter today! Can I start you two off with some drinks?" The waiter smiled.

"Yes, can I get an iced water?" Shoto ordered.

"Of course! And for you, sir?" Alex turned to Izuku.

"Oh, I'll have the same!" Izuku smiled brightly, causing Shoto to blush. Shoto chuckled at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

"So, Izu, what do you do for a living?" Shoto probed his head on the back of his hands, his elbows resting on the table to support them.

"Ah, well, I'm an author... kind of. I haven't published a book in a bit over a year, but I'm currently writing one. What about you?" Izuku smiled as he looked at his hands on the table.

"I'm a freight forwarder," Shoto watched Izuku's expression change from interested to confused, so he elaborated, "I'm also known as a forwarding agent. I organize shipments for individuals or corporations to get goods from the manufacturer or producer to market, costumer or final point of distribution" Shoto stared at his companion as he finished his sentence.

"Oh, that's really cool!" Izuku perked up after analyzing what was just said. He looked through the menu, Shoto following his actions.

"Here are your waters. Are you ready to order?" Alex placed the drink on the table and pulled out a pen and not pad.

"Yes, can I get the sea food ramen, and he will get..." Shoto looked to Izuku, who pointed at an item on the menu, "The pork ramen. Thank you!"

The waiter smiled and nodded, walking away. Shoto turned to Izuku, who was already looking at him, "What?" Shoto liften an eyebrow.

"Oh! Was I staring? Sorry..." Izuku looked at his hands, and then back up at Shoto, "You're just really, really attractive..." Izuku blushed in embarrassment, his eyes fixating on a fork.

"Hm? Thank you," Shoto couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. _'Cute'_ he thought to himself as their food was placed on the table. Flashing a quick smile at the waiter, Shoto picked up his chopstickes and started to eat, Izuku doing the same thing.

The two sat and ate in comfortable silence, giving quick glances at the other as often as they could. The waiter placed the check on the table and walked away.

"Shochan, I want you to know that I can pay for my own stuff!" Izuku looked down at his empty bowl.

"No, Izu, your friend Ashido warned me about this. She said that you will insist to buy your own stuff. But Izu, I'm your sugar daddy, and your my baby, my buddy, my pride and joy. Please let me take care of you," Shoto looked at Izuku, who was holding back tears.

"Okay," Was all Izuku would say before leafs started rolling down his cheeks. _'I'm his. He's mine and I'm his... I'm so happy I met him"_ Izuku couldn't help the happy thoughts that filtered his tears.

Shoto started to panic. He didn't mean to make Izu cry. Shoto didn't know what to do as Izuku stood up. Shoto stood up as well, ready to run after Izuku if he needed to. Instead, Izuku walked over to Shoto and hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you so much, Shochan. You make me so happy," Izuku spike between sobs. Shoto huffed Izuku back as he rubbed his back in comforting circles.

Shoto payed for their food after they let go of each other. They thanked their waiter and walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"I know I said we can do whatever you want, but can we go to this store right over here? I want you to try on a few things," Shoto smiled weakly.

"Of course! This is _our_ date, not mine!" Izuku dragged the other to the store he had pointed at.

When they walked in, Izuku went pale. They were in a lingerie store. He followed Shoto to a small section for men.

"Here, try this on" Shoto handed the smaller boy a black leather jock strap that unzipped in the front. Izuku blushes and nodded, walking into the changing room.

Be put it on, his face red the entire time, "Uh, Shochan, I don't know about this..."

"Come out, let me see you" Shoto smirked slightly as Izuku stepped out.

Izuku's face was flushed. He wore nothing but the jock strap. Shoto inspected the other carefully. He pinched Izuku's ass as he walked by. Izuku jumped slightly, letting out a squeak. Once Shoto made his way back in front of Izuku. He spoke, "Don't suit you. You look too cute to be wearing that. Put this on instead" Shoto handed Izuku a green lace thong, green cat ears, the same color cat tail, and a black dog collar.

"Ah, o-okay" Izuku put the outfit on, "Ah, Shoto.. you might have to come in here for this one..."

Shoto opened the curtain, a smirk growing on his lips as he stepped inside. Izuku looked adorable with the cat ears and tail. The thong just barely kept everything in place, but it fit the smaller boy well.

"It looks great on you, we'll get it."

"Whaaaa!? Shoto, this looks weird though!" Izuku latched onto the other's shirt, hiding his face in his chest.

"Oh? Is _my_ _little kitten_ embarrassed? How cute" Shoto began to pet Izuku's head, wrapping his free hand around the other.

The greenette flinched at the suddenly contact to his head, but soon melted into his touch, humming silently.

"Come on, change out and I'll buy it for you."

"Okay but you have to _get out!_" Izuku blushed red as he pushed the chuckling man out of the dressing room. He quickly changed back into his original outfit and put the lingerie back on to its hanger. Izuku stepped out of the dressing room and handed the older man the clothes.

"God you are just too cute~" Shoto mumbled, kissing Izuku's forehead.

"E-EH!?" Izuku's eyes widened as his face darkened to a red almost as bright as an apple. Shoto chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the cashier.


End file.
